Wolf Daze
by Twitchy De Squirrel
Summary: What happens when some powerful animal is threating the town's male population? R&R! Oc's Needed!
1. epilogue

Its eyes glittered yellow in the moonlight. It was unheard of in Tree Town, a creature from myths. Large, two inch fangs poked past jet black lips. Sharp claws dug through the grass and tore through the soil. Its massive tail swept past trees, knocking some over, and ripping bushes out of the earth. It moved with a passion, it was out, looking for something. Eyes darting back and forth, until it came upon what it wanted.

A young couple sat in the grass, pointing out stars and looking at the beautiful full moon. An orange beaver with no hands and a light blue skunk. They we're hand and nub, they loved each other for who they we're, not what they looked like. `

"I really like you, Petunia" The orange beaver said quietly. The skunk turned to him and smiled.

"I really love you too" She whispered, putting her face against his chest. They both looked out at the sky and enjoyed the moment.

There was a sudden cracking noise behind them. The beaver looked behind him, but saw nothing. Petunia looked also, but she saw two glowing yellow eyes, floating in the darkness.

"Handy! I think someone's out here, I see eyes!" The skunk said quickly, "I want to go home! NOW!" Petunia started shaking Handy back and forth.

"Petunia! Its okay! No ones gonna hurt us" Petunia looked at Handy in fear, "I will protect you, Don't worry" Petunia still didn't look happy.

The animal snarled and jumped out of the bushes. Handy shrieked, the creatures massive jaws closed around his middle and lifted him off the ground. Petunia started crying as she saw Handy was shook back and forth, blood splattering the grass. Handy's body was dropped to the ground as the wolf let go of him.

Petunia bolted down the street, screeching, Her fur soaked in Handys blood.

The wolf stood on the hill watching her go, a look of longing in his eyes. He through his head back and let out a blood curdling howl.

* * *

_**Well here we go! This is the epilogue of my Werewolf HTF Story, But I need a favor from you readers out there! This Story Needs some Oc's to make it better! Here Are the Rules! Only 1 Oc from each person, Females have a 60% chance of survival, Males have 20% chance. If you so wish, your Oc can have a Date, A few characters have already been taken (Russell, Handy, Nutty, Mime, and lammy) Or You can have another one of your characters be the first ones Crush. I do enjoy writing Homosexual characters in to the story, so If you have any, POST THEM! Please Send them in and watch them Run from the massive Beast that's Haunting HTF!**_


	2. Meet the Neighbors

Sorry If I didn't use your character in this round, But there is more than one chapter coming out again, so no Flame if they are not here! I also need more info on the oc Red, so please send that. R&R

* * *

Dubble sat across the table, watching the girl of his dreams chat with his worst enemy. He didn't think this lovely green squirrel should be dating this guy. He seemed bad, he was a pirate, which meant he stole. Dubble didn't want her hanging out with a thief. It wasn't just the sea otter that bothered him, it was most thieves, and he would have been opposed if she had dated Lifty or Shifty. But Dubble knew she respected her best friend forever way too much to date her brothers.

Dubble twitched his long, fluffy charcoal and purple tail. It was hard to look manly when you were charcoal grey with bright purple markings. He had switched his usual red sweat shirt with a new black and white one. Just then his annoying blue and pink brother walked in.

"HHHEEEEYYYY Russell! HOW You Doin?" Dubble rolled his eyes. How could this little Gay freak be his twin? Sure, they were fraternal twins, but still! This blue dog with a pink muzzle looked nothing like him or his mom, Muffin, who was silver and dark blue.

Twitchy, the squirrel, glanced at her friend. She had no idea why so many people had requested to live in her house. She glanced around at the picture on the wall and thought of all of them as her brother and sisters. There was Pastel and Blacki, Swindle, Confetti, Bubble, Dubble, Feli, Torch, Coin and Zazzle. A mixed group of nonrelated animals living under one roof.

Twitchy glanced back at Russell and sighed, looking forward to their double date with Clove and Swindle later on.

Dubble Turned away from the couple and walked out of the dining room and into the hall way leading to the outside world. Dubble stormed past Coin and got a bright red feather stuck in his tail. Grabbing the door handle, Dubble slammed it open only to run into a Grey and red Skunk.

"Oh wow, Dubble where are you off too in such a Huff!" The skunk, Reuger was removing the feather from his jacket. Dubble snorted.

"I'm off to go eat at Pet's restraunt." He snapped. Reuger started to shake his head.

"Can't do that Dubble, Petunia has to close it down for a little, Post traumatic stress and all." Dubble looked at Reuger blankly.

"What do you mean? What happened to Petunia?" Dubble was worried about his friend, she was also his Ex, and it didn't last long due to her obsessive compulsive disorder.

"Well, for starters, remember those reports of some massive animal moving around Oak town and Pine town?" Dubble nodded, the reports were all over the news. There were pictures and grainy security film on a massive beast that limped around and tried to destroy things. From the footage, it walked on all fours, but it favored a hind leg that a hunter had shot at. It was completely black with two gold eyes that glittered brightly, even threw the crappy footage. It also had a large thick tail that ripped trees out of the ground.

"So what happened? Did Petunia see it? Did it kill her?" Dubble asked quickly. Reuger frowned, Reuger was never one for being sad.

"It didn't eat her, but it ripped Handy in half" He said mellow toned. Dubble felt a sudden force as a light blue cat pushed him violently to the side. Dubble landed in a bush and struggled to get out.

"What happened To My little Handy?" She spoke, fear creeping into her voice. Reuger looked at the new cat with surprise.

"Who the Hell is this?" Reuger said, surprised. Twitchy pushed Dubble back into the bush that he had just escaped from.

"Reuger, Meet my little sister, Icy" The Cat frowned at Reuger.

"You must be Twitchy's friend she talks with sometimes." Twitchy glared at the light blue and white cat.

"Go jump off a Cliff, sis." Twitchy snapped, turning back to Reuger, "My parents are visiting for the week, and they brought Icy, who thinks she is in love with Handy and Mime." Reuger chuckled.

"I have siblings too, ya know? They can be kinda annoying. So where is your mom?" He asked suddenly. Suddenly Twitchy was shoved off the steps and landed on Dubble.

"I knew you would agree to this one day" Dubble said slyly. Twitchy blushed and rolled off him, only after punching him hard in the face, and telling him to fuck off.

A bright, neon pig was standing on the door step. She had a pale yellow tummy, and a bright orange muzzle. She wore a dark gray 'Big Dog's' sweatshirt and black converse. She also wore a Lumpy hat from the amusement park. She stuck out a light brown hoof/ paw at Reuger.

"The name's Jhoey! I'm Twitchy's Mom" Reuger held a paw out and Jhoey shook it vigorously. Reuger stared blankly at the neon pig, wondering how a pig, and he knew Twitchy's father, and a dog, had had two children, one a green squirrel and the other, a bright blue cat.

"Anyway, I need to talk to Torch, we need to get a volunteer army up so that we can bring this animal down." Twitchy and Dubble stood up and shook themselves to get out of the leaves out of their fur.

"Why do we need to kill it? Handy will just come back in a little bit. We don't need to worry" Twitchy stated nonchalantly. Reuger shook his head.

"Not this time. Giggles said that there was some chemical that kills, and keeps a tree friend down. Handy is gone forever!" Twitchy gasped. This was horrible news.

"How did they figure this out Reuger?" She asked quickly.

"There was a trace of the animal's saliva on Handy's stomach, Sniffles took it to his lab to check it out and tested it out those stupid red birds that hang around and play Angry Birds all day." Dubble chuckled at this. He hated those god damn carnivore birds, they deserved to die.

Twitchy was frowning.

"Hold, I'll go get Torch, then I have to go and find Sniffles and take a peek at those samples." Reuger nodded his head as Twitchy ran back into the house. Moments later a Dark charcoal gray porcupine with scarlet quills limped into the hallway. He had a black peg leg and he wore a flame tie. He walked with a cane and his leg was cut off shorter then Russell, His was almost at the pelvis.

"Twitchy told me what happened. I know a few of our comrades from the war days live nearby, We could stop and see if they could help?" He asked quietly. Torch was a quiet speaker, it was in his family. Reuger Nodded.

"Who do you know?" He asked.

"Well the Cat twins are a few houses down, you know, Rose and Thorn? And I think they have been dating some guys from another squad, I think. Also Prickly lives right behind us. Um, Sky could help, maybe? And maybe you know a few more?" Torch said, He looked up at the sky, trying to remember a few more names.

"I think I know a few more." Reuger said, looking down the street and noticed a car pull up. It was an interesting color, and had tinted glass. It was followed closely by a familiar Van with no window. Reuger, Dubble, and Torch could see the couple sitting in the front.

The people in the van came first. The one was Lifty, The town thief. He was a green raccoon with a dark green mask and tail stripes. The other was a light yellow chipmunk in a rocker outfit. Lifty waited next to her side and helped her down. From the back of the van, three more Raccoons jumped out. One was identical to the first raccoon, but he wore a rockin fedora, that was Shifty. The other two were Clove and Belle. Belle was a sapphire blue raccoon with red tail stripes and mask. She wore a light red bow and a handkerchief.

Clove was a light purple raccoon with spiky green hair, and Green mask, tail stripes and belly. They followed Shifty and Lifty over to the small group that was growing. The other car was still quiet, but they could see a shadow moving in the tinted window.

"Clove! Did you hear the news?" Twitchy had come back to the door. She now wore a lab coat and a pair of goggles that sat on top of her head.

"The news bout Petunia and Handy? If so, yeah, how sad is that?" The purple raccoon said, she looked about to cry.

"Are you ready for our Double date, tonight?" Twitchy yelled back. Russell came to the door at that moment, followed by Swindle.

"Yeah, Can't wait!" Clove yelled out, suddenly excited, though she wished that it was a certain dog instead of the coyote.

"RUSSELL!" The blue and red raccoon rushed across Twitchy's yard and glomped the otter. That made Twitchy bristle and her tail started to twitch. Clove was there in seconds and was holding Twitchy from killing Belle.

"DUDES! Stop the Killin!" Everyone stopped and looked at the new arrival. He was a Golden yellow porcupine with regular yellow quills. He wore a long sleeve turquoise plaid shirt and black skinny jeans, and he had blue headphones around his neck. He was followed by Gray furred fox with bright violet eyes all he wore was a black turtleneck.

"Who are you?" Dubble asked, these new people we're intruding on the property, he didn't like them here. The yellow porcupine grinned at him.

"My name's Diego" He grinned.

"Hey! You're the DJ at DiAmsia Brother's Club, Right? I go there all the time with Coin!" Bubble said excitedly. That was one of his and Coin's places to dance and hang out.

"That I am, Little Blue dog, In fact, I think I saw you there last night, right?" Bubble nodded his head. Even though the porcupine wasn't famous, he was still someone with an awesome job.

Dubble snorted, well at least he knew this guy, but what about the grey fox, he looked different from the foxes he had seen, almost, more cuddly?

"What about you, Foxy?" Dubble snorted, arms crossed. The fox glared at him, but looked at the ground.

"My name's Anton" He murmured, obviously shy. He grabbed his tail and rubbed the soft fur, "I'm a domestic fox" Dubble raised an eyebrow, Domestic, What did that mean? Dubble turned his back on the blushing fox and turned back to see Clove staring past him. A group of four was walking toward the growing group.

Dubble turned back around and saw yet another person had joined the group, this one a cat. He wore Dark blue jean shorts, Purple and Black sneakers, black knee pads, and black fingerless gloves. He had mostly darkish grey fur, with a white on his chest, belly, paws and face. He also wore Purple & black goggles that was perched above his eyes. His hair was shaped into a messy Mohawk of sorts.

"Now who the hell is this?" Dubble snapped, the cat glared at Dubble.

"My Name's DJ, I'm a Friend of Coins" DJ snapped. Dubble then saw he was talking to Coin. Coin gave Dubble a little wave. Rolling his eyes, Dubble turned back to see the newest arrivals.

The First was a White cat, with grey eyes. She wore a grey jacket, and under that was a black shirt. She also wore a pair of brown shorts, and neon pink shoes with white socks. She had a shining locket that hung in the light.

The cat was hand in hand with a wolf with green eyes. He was sky blue with a red circle on his right eye. He wore a black jacket over a grey and green striped shirt.

The other pair was another cat who had black fur and green eyes. She wore a white and red striped shirt, blue leather skirt, and brown boots. She also had a Yellow & silver choker on her neck and thigh.

She was also paw in paw with a Grey raccoon with bright yellow eyes, who also wore a dark blue jacket.

"Ah Thorn, Rose, It's good to see you again! It's been awhile." Torch waved and limped over to the cats and their dates.

"Hi Torch, so was it you who called us about the volunteer army?" That was the Black cat, who gave Torch a Hug.

"No Thorn, I called. So are guys willing to join up?" That was Reuger. Rose nodded along with the wolf and raccoon. But Thorn didn't look sure.

"I don't know, I promised I would be done fighting after the war, and, I really just don't want to." She said quietly.

"It's okay, you don't have too, and I won't if you won't." It was the Gray raccoon. Thorn looked up at him.

"Really?" She said quietly, beginning to blush. The raccoon smiled and hugged her.

"Of course" He said.

Dubble snorted at all the love in the air. Not something he enjoyed that much.

"So everyone, What are You all doing here? How can we help you?" Twitchy was on the sidewalk, sitting on Russell's shoulders so she could be heard by everyone in the small crowd.

"We're here to see if you guys know any Info on this beast, it worries me!" Anton yelled out as loudly as he could. Twitchy snorted.

"I know as much as you all! That is that this beast is from a different town, it escaped from across the river, and now it has permanently killed one of our towns people!" Twitchy said, trying to keep calm.

Anton kept quiet after that. The Next person spoke up.

"But what is this thing? What should we call it?" It was the Wolf.

"First, who are you?" Twitchy said.

"The name's West" He said

"Well West, I don't know what it is, but what we do know is that this is a Wolf like creature that is ten times as big as any of us. We know that its Black with yellow eyes, But that's it."

"I know what it is." The Voice was feeble but everyone turned to see the ragged blue skunk standing there.

"Well, What is it, Petunia?" Dubble snapped from the other side of the group.

Petunia glared at him and crowd.

"The thing, is… " Petunia coughed, "The beast who killed my boyfriend, was a WEREWOLF!"


	3. Meet The Beast

The crowd began to murmur. The werewolf was an unheard of animal in the tree world. Something that only haunted the creator's world, a monster of myth and legend. A horrible beast said to be part man, part wolf, it was supposed to prey on the flesh of its followers, bath in their blood.

The crowd was beginning to panic, the fear was thick. Until a dog pushed his way to the front, tail bristled in anger.

"A Werewolf? Have you all gone bloody mad? They don't exist here, it's just some prankster or some lost experiment from the bio labs!" Dubble frothed, "This skunk's just gone mad from the loss of her friend" Petunia gave him a horrified look. The crowd seemed to calm a bit, but began to give Petunia a weird look.

"WAIT! Don't you start to blame insanity! I know what happened!" The crowd turned to see two chipmunks walking toward them. One was Giggles, but the other was a new person on the block.

She had light purple hair pulled into a bun, she also wore a dark purple long sleeve blouse, a floor length black skirt, and hoop earrings, and a pearl necklace. Her fur was a Violet color. She walked with a slight, I know more then you look. Dubble groaned, he knew who this was.

"DUBBLE! You Prick! I thought I told you to work on your manners! What the Fuck are you doing accusing this nice young lady of being insane?" she snapped. Dubble flattened his ears and glared at her. Bubble flew out of nowhere and launched himself at the chipmunk.

"Miss Dawn! What are you doing here?" He said excitedly. Dawn was his favorite high school teacher, which meant she was Dubble's least favorite.

Giggles walked up to Twitchy, who had decided to be done public speaking, and had gotten off Russell's shoulders, only to hold him protectively from the person who had gotten his face ripped off a little bit ago. Twitchy glared at the pink chipmunk.

"Hi Twitchy, Russell, I didn't know you too dated?" she said quizzically. Twitchy glared at her.

"Yes, we are, why? Aren't you and Cuddles dating?" She growled. Giggles looked down at the ground.

"I haven't see Cuddles in a long time, he vanished a little bit ago and I can't find him." The pink chipmunk said quietly. Twitchy shrugged and left Giggles standing next to Petunia. Twitchy walked up to Dawn.

"So, you said you may know what happened?" Twitchy asked, head tilted. Dawn looked at her blankly.

"Oh yeah! I have no fuckin idea now." She said with a shrug and walked away. Twitchy glared after the chipmunk that walked off to continue scolding Dubble.

"HEY! TWITCHY!" Twitchy jumped at the slightly high pitched voice. DJ looked into the air and pointed out the form flying toward them

"Is that Splendid?" Diego said, putting a paw over his eyes. Twitchy narrowed her eyes and looked up.

"Nah, Diego, That's Splendid's non super, brother, Confetti." The white flying squirrel smashed face first into the ground and jumped up, nose bleeding slightly. His fur was snow white with rainbow markings of two triangles on his eyes, a forehead to nose marking, all paws and tail tip, and little rainbow dots following the edge of each marking.

"Okay, now listen to me, I think I fou…. HEY! TORCH HAS A TACO!" Confetti launched himself through the air, tackling poor Torch to the ground. Twitchy chuckled, poor ADHD squirrel.

"Excuse me, but would you all happen to be lookin for some evidence that a werewolf IS stalkin your village?" Twitchy turned to see another squirrel standing with a black cat.

The squirrel was a red color and he wore a tan trench coat and a tan fedora. The cat was black with long black hair that reached to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a red color. She wore white muscle shirt, a leather jacket, a jean skirt and dark grey leggings. She also wore black biker boots, and carried a 500 smith and a Wesson on her belt.

"How can you help? And who are you?" Dubble walked up, fur bristled slightly.

The squirrel grinned, "I'm Dennis, this is Meera" He said gesturing at the black cat. The cat nodded at Dubble and kept polishing her Wesson.

"I believe Meera can help you get the information you need, and I can join your volunteer army, for a price." Dennis grinned at her. Torch and Reuger pushed their way past DJ and Diego.

"It wouldn't be a volunteer army if we paid you!" Torch snapped, quills beginning to bristle. Shifty, Lifty, and Eme walked up.

"And we could get the Info for less then you probably want!" Shifty snorted. Eme gave Lifty a look, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"In fact" Lifty started to say, "I bet we could do it for free!" Eme let go of Lifty and started directly at Meera. Meera glared at the couple.

"So? Why not just join up, and deal with it?" Reuger said, raising an eye brow. Dennis and Meera glared at him.

"Fine! I guess we can join up with you guys!" He snapped and disappeared into the crowd.

The sun was beginning to set, and the crowd had started to disperse. All to go back to their rooms and homes.

Eme and Lifty sat on the bench together the craziness from the day, vanished. The two sat, arm in arm at the park, the moon rising slowly.

"You know, Eme, no one knows, not even shifty knows!" Lifty said, looking Eme in the eyes. Eme Looked away for a moment.

"I know, but I'm sure most people have guessed, we do go everywhere together." She said, still focusing on the ground, "Lifty? What's that?" Eme said quietly.

Lifty looked down to where she pointed. A scarp of bloodied fabric was lying, pressed to a leaf. Lifty Jumped off the bench and grabbed the fabric and held it up to the lamp light.

"Is that Blood?" Lifty said quizzically. Eme Hopped up and looked at it closely.

"That looks familiar. Where have I see fabric like that?" She said quietly.

"Hey! Lifty! Eme! There you guys are!" Both turned to see Shifty and DJ run toward them.

"What are you doing here?" Lifty asked to his twin. Then raised his eye brow at DJ standing not far away.

"You didn't hear the screaming?" DJ spoke up. Both Eme and Lifty shook their heads no.

"I came out of the apartment, and DJ lives across the hall, and he asked if He could come with to check it out." Shifty said.

"What cha got there, Lifty?" DJ asked. Lifty handed the bloody scrap of fabric to DJ and he and Shifty leaned in close to it. DJ felt Shifty's warm breath on his cheek and hand and blushed slightly, and focused on the fabric.

"Hey, there's a little bit that's not covered in blood, its, I think it's orange?" DJ looked up, his gray tail twitching.

"Hey! Cat, Raccoon and chipmunk! Vhat you have there?" All looked up to see three bats hanging upside down in the tree.

One was smaller, he had black fur with a long fluffy tail that hung down, and his ears were lightly shredded. He wore a black coat, and gray pants, he had a scar that went through his left eye that was clearly blind.

The female, who stood in between the two men, was a light brown, with a cream colored belly and dark brown ears. She wore a gray v-neck, blue jeans, and an eye patch with a blue bandanna.

The last was larger than the other two. He was dark grey with shaggy black hair covering his right eye. He had a leaf shaped nose, with two large fangs pointing down out of his mouth. He wore a black t-shirt with a white inverted cross on the front. His arms had wings attached and he had only two fingers on each hand. One of his eyes was completely red with a black, slit pupil.

He had been the One that had spoken. Lifty was confused for a moment, recognizing the first two bats, but not this new one. The bat with the fluffy tail was Blacki, and His half sister Pastel. They had plagued him like the pirates they were, always raiding he and Shifty's home to fund their trips.

"That thmellth like BLOOD!" The new bat grinned and launched himself out of the tree. Pastel and Blacki exchanged looks and jumped out of the tree, attacking the gray bat and pinning him to the ground.

"What the Hell? What's up with him?" Shifty snapped. Blacki gave him a cross look.

"This, you retarded raccoon, is Gouge. Our Vampire…"

"A VAMPIRE?" Lifty was now clinging to Eme, he was terrified of vampires.

"Not a Vampire, a Vampire BAT" Pastel spat. These coons knew nothing about bats. Lifty seemed to calm down a little bit.

"Yeth, I am a vampire Bat, now vhich of you hath de blood?" Gouge said. Pastel and Blacki picked him up, but held on to his arms.

"Is there Blood here? We have been tracking Gouge for a bit, making sure he hasn't eaten anybody." Pastel said, frowning at the four animals.

"He's been stalking this area for awhile, so we had to stay with him. Wow, that blood scent is really overpowering." Blacki spoke quietly. Shifty, Lifty and DJ put their noses to the wind and sniffed deeply.

"Wow, it really is an overwhelming scent." DJ said, wrinkling his nose.

"Where is that coming from, it's nasty" Eme snorted. They all heard the sudden foot prints as they watched a blue porcupine with red quills, run past, dragging a terrified Flaky behind him. He ran up to the group, panting.

"We, … We have to get out of here. It's coming!" He panted heavily. Flaky was about to faint when the porcupine, who now appeared to look like a mix between bear and porcupine, turned to her.

"It's okay Flaky, I don't think that think likes being in place with a lot of people and lights." He said, regaining his breath. Flaky gave him an unsure look.

"B… but Prickly, I think it wanted to kill you!" She gasped, eyes darting around. Prickly gave her a hug.

"Don't worry, I will protect you. As long as we stay here with this group, we should be fine." He said quietly. Flaky sighed and gave him a hug back. Eme and Lifty gave each other a hug also, and DJ reached out a tentative paw toward Shifty, brushing Shifty's paw gently. Shifty gave him a weird look, and DJ quickly looked away.

"So what did you two see?" Shifty asked quietly. Prickly looked at him.

"I'm not really sure, But it was covered in blood, I think, at least, that's what it smelt like, and it had two, huge glowing yellow eyes. It didn't come into the light either, we we're standing under a lamp post, all romantically, and it just started to snarl angrily." He said thoughtfully, "Flaky started to have a panic attack and ran out from under the light, right in between its legs, it just ignored her, and I tried to leave, and it snarled, when I finally got out, it jumped at me and tried to slice me wide open, it ended up getting a paw full of quills." Prickly turned his back to the group to show a huge area of his back exposed.

"Wow, did that hurt at all?" Eme said, reaching out to touch the soft, exposed fur.

"No it didn't hurt at all." Prickly shrugged.

"Hey! Where did those three bats go?" Lifty asked suddenly, looking around. Everyone else looked around, wondering.

A sudden shriek made the whole group turn to their right to see Pastel and Gouge standing in the middle of a circle of light, holding on to each other. The group looked to see a massive animal standing not far away, Blood dripped form its large jaws.

It was about twice the size of lumpy, with powerful shoulders and two massive fangs poking past its lips. The light from the post shined weakly on its fur, but just enough to show a deep gray color. Its eyes shined brightly, a deep, but bright gold color. Its tail was about equal length as its body and seemed to wag slowly. It had a light, charcoal gray belly and underneath of its tail. It had four toes of each massive paw, with dagger like claws of each paw. At its feet, lad the severed, bloody, dying body of Blacki, his tail moving slowly, as his eyes began to grow dim.

Pastel had tears running down her face and staining Gouge's black cross t-shirt. He glared hatefully at the massive beast, which seemed to be laughing at the pair. It turned and kicked something next to Blacki, It was another familiar face that almost made the group laugh out loud, if not for the death of Blacki.

The second Dead person was Disco bear. Lifty and Eme knew what that scrap of fabric was now. Eme threw it away in disgust.

The wolf animal suddenly turned and walked into the trees, the sun had begun to creep up over the trees. The group waited until the sun was a little higher in the sky before shoved Pedo-bear's body aside and going over to Blacki. Pastel picked him up and Held him closely.

"Oh little brother, we know you're tough, you didn't need to save me and Gouge, you could have just went into the light a little faster, you would have been fine." She whimpered quietly. Blacki tried to focus his eyes on her face.

"He would have killed you, I couldn't let that happen" he whispered. This brought on a fresh batch of tears.

"I don't care, I'm alone now, what will I do with out you?" she cried. Blacki looked up at the rising sun.

"No matter what, you will always have someone." He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Teeth clenched, Pastel put him back down gently.

Somewhere Far away, a Howl rose up, sending shivers up everyone's spine.


	4. Secrets Known

**_[This chapter focuses on the last three Oc's I hadn't mentioned yet, Red, Hunter, and Areo, So here ya go, and this isn't my longest chapter so far, PLUS I'm going to take a break to work on a few of my other fan fics, like Dark Days In Mall History, which is referenced, hehe]_**

Feet pounding on the hard packed forest floor, the group of three ran as fast as they could, trying to get away from the huge, pursuing beast. The only cat in the group, was falling behind, a massive cut splattered blood on the ground with every step. He glared at the two bears, getting farther and farther ahead.

"Hunter! Areo! Wait up, don't leave me here to fight this fucking thing alone!" The cat snarled, his fur was plastered to his face with sweat. The Sky blue bear, Areo, gave him an uncomfortable look.

"You know the forest rules, You don't have to be the fastest, just the second slowest." He called back. The other bear, Hunter, who was black, nodded and started to run again, Areo, followed him closely. The red cat snarled and grabbed his baseball bat, which he had leaned on a tree.

Ears suddenly pricked to the noise of the crashing footsteps as something massive burst from the trees, ten feet away, Red had only a moment to react, bringing his baseball bat up, and swinging it down on the wolf creature's nose. Blood splattered Red's face and he ducked quickly to avoid the massive paws that swung at his head.

Red jumped up to run away, but his tail was snatched in the massive beast's jaws. Red was flung backward and smashed into a tree. Struggling to regain his breath, he felt the paw of the massive beast swing out and plant itself on his chest. He felt the air being forced from his chest as the beast grinned at him, trying to kill him. Red felt his ribs begin to crack, was that his ribs cracking?

Red blinked through the red haze, seeing a flash of yellow, many flashes actually, and several dark shadows bend over him. The red haze turned to black as Red blacked out.

Dubble stood at the doorway, glaring after Cub, who was the newspaper delivery boy. Dubble was in a bad mood today, more than usual anyway, he had awoken to find he had had a bloody nose sometime during the night, and blood was covering his pillow.

Twitchy And Clove had their Double date, which put him in an even worse mood, and Bubble was out so now Dubble didn't even get waffles for breakfast. He may hate his brother with every fiber of his being, but Dubble had to admit Bubble did make great Waffles.

Snagging the paper from the bush, Dubble walked into the house, only to get grabbed by a black paw and snagged into a room to the side. Dubble was shoved onto the bed and he was then staring into the green eyes of the Kleptomaniac slash Multiple Personality Disorder house member, Swindle.

"What, Is this you're Homosexual Personality?" Dubble snapped, Swindle glared and his eyes shifted to a dark reddish color.

"No" he snapped, "Green, Is new, I think it's insane mood" he snarled, his eyes shifting back to the light, emerald green color. Dubble glared, He hated having the little chart for Swindle's mood changes. Yellow meant annoyed, Red meant angry, Purple meant, well, Dubble didn't want to think about what purple meant.

Swindles eyes shrank to tiny dots of green, "I think I know what the wolf thing is" he whispered. Dubble's eyes widened.

"What is it?" He asked, Swindle looked around, possibly thinking someone was watching them, trying to learn this secret he only knew. Leaning back in he began to whisper again.

"I think, the wolf thing, is a WEREWOLF!" He fell to the ground, laughing like an insane idiot, tail thrashing back and forth. Dubble glared at him crossly and stalked out of the room. Twitchy was sitting on the couch, Icy on the floor.

"Watch out", he snarled irritably, "Swindle now has an insane mood." Twitchy frowned at him, not taking her eyes off the TV screen, a commercial for the '_Dark Days In mall History'_showing a picture of her and Reuger pointing at a sign that said it would be on soon.

"What color is it this time?" she said casually, they discovered a new mood at least once a week.

"Emerald green" Dubble said, walking into the kitchen.

"So? How is it insane?" Dubble opened the fridge and grabbed a box of Ego waffles. A black paw shot out from above the fridge and snagged the box from his paws.

"LEGO MAH EGOS!" Swindle screeched and flew away on invisible wings, only to crash to the ground. Swindle then proceeded to scuttle across the floor like a bug with the box of waffles in his mouth and ran into the room where he slammed the door and locked the door. Dubble raised an eyebrow and glared at Twitchy.

"Okay, I get it." She waved Dubble away and the theme music for DARK DAYS IN MALL HISTORY fills the house.

"Soon, the destruction of our guests will be on!" That was the voice of Twitchy, who seemed to be laughing.

"Our first team will arrive soon!" That was Reuger, Twitchy, the one on the couch, saw that he was laughing also.

The TV shuts off and Icy glared at Twitchy.

"Stop advertising your other Stories in this one!" she snapped. Twitchy shrugged.

"Eh, not my fault the TV turned to that commercial" She shrugged. Icy glared at her and walked out of the room. Twitchy stayed on the couch, watching her favorite show, '_Happy Bush Buddies_' until the door bell rang. Twitchy got up, stretching and walked down the hall leading to the door. Dubble was there first.

Reuger, Prickly and Thorn were standing there, a cat on a stretcher in between them. Dubble glared at Reuger, until Torch pushed him aside.

"What happened here?" He said quickly, beckoning the small group inside. Reuger and Prickly set the stretcher down and Thorn bent over the red cat. Twitchy peaked over Torch's shoulder to look at the cat. Underneath the blood, she saw he wore a red t-shirt with blue sleeves and a pair of blue jeans that were cut long enough that so that they went a little past his knees. His tail was almost off his body, hanging on by a small piece of bloody flesh.

"So Reuger, what happened here?" Torch asked again, starting to wash off some of the blood from the cats face.

"Thorn, Rose, Skyler, and West were on patrol when they heard screaming." Reuger said. Thorn nodded.

"Two bears ran past us and into a hotel complex, both in different rooms, when we heard more screaming and snarling. We went through the trees where that werewolf thing was about to crush this kitty right here." Thorn pointed her black tail at the blood covered cat.

"What's his name?" Twitchy asked. Everyone shrugged.

"He blacked out before we could find out." Thorn said. Everyone looked back at the small cat.

"Well, what color is he, I can't tell cause of the blood." Torch snorted. Reuger leaned in close to the blacked out cat and rubbed some of the blood away.

"Well either he's a white cat stained red, or he's red, I'm not really sure." Reuger said, wiping his paw off on the floor. Dubble glared at the group, he turned the TV on, and only to have it turned off by an angry Thorn.

"If you want to watch TV, go watch it in your bedroom." She snapped. Dubble glared at her.

"Well maybe I will!" he snapped.

"Well good!"

"Good!"

"Alright then!"

"I Don't have to put up with this! I'm outta here! FWOOSH! Like the wind!"

"… You're still here!"

"You don't know anything!" Dubble suddenly vanishes, leaving a stunned crowd. Thorn looked stunned as a cloud of purple dust fills the room. When the smoke vanishes, the cat on the stretcher is sitting up, a dazed look on his face. The cat's tail was completely off now, a little spurt of blood coming from the wound, slightly above his rear, where his tail was.

"Well uh oh, how did that come off?" Torch asked, scratching his eye brows with a bloody finger. That cat looked at him, trying to focus on the gray porcupine.

"Wh-where am I?" He asked, head wobbling. Thorn put her paws on his back, keeping him steady. He looked blankly around the dim room until he spotted his still twitching tail laying a few feet away.

"THE HELL! What happened to my TAIL?" He screamed, reaching suddenly for the long missing appendage. Reuger pushed the cat into a laying position.

"What is your name Cat?" Reuger snapped. The cat twisted around to glare directly at Reuger, blushing a little at their closeness.

"My name's Red, skunk, now please, kindly explain WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY TAIL!" He snapped the last bit, spitting in Reuger's face, and snatching his tail. Torch chuckled.

"So he is a red cat, anyway, you we're attacked by a werewolf, Red, he bit your tail off, obviously. Anyway who we're the two bears who were with you at the time of the attack?" Torch said, Red was holding his tail sadly, but turned to glare at the ceiling, remembering the two bears he had met in the park.

"You mean Aero and Hunter, the dicks who left he to fend for myself?" he asked. Torch nodded, "They said they we're staying at an apartment nearby." The doorbell rang at that moment, and Twitchy stood up to get it. Standing at the door were the two bears.

The first bear was sky blue, he wore a long, silver jacket and a pair of dark gray pants. He gave her a weird look when she answered the door.

"Umm, hello, is uh, Red here?" He asked. Twitchy looked him over, she didn't see the other bear so well.

"Who are you?" She asked snidely. The blue bear glared at her.

"I'm Areo, and this is Hunter." Areo reached to his left and grabbed the other bear. Hunter was black with red, spiky hair. He wore a DC skateboard t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of DC shoes. He held a black mask in his paws, but Twitchy couldn't see it well though.

"We're here to apologize to Red, I think his name is?" Hunter said, looking at the ground "Is it okay if I put my mask back on?" He said, looking at Areo, Areo frowned at him.

"No, it's rude!" Areo snapped. Hunter frowned at him, and continued looking at the ground.

"RED! It's for you!" Twitchy yelled back to the small group.

"Who is it?" He yelled back.

"Areo and Hunter!"

"I don't wanna talk to them!" Twitchy turned back to the bears.

"He don't wanna talk to ya." She said, beginning to shut the door. Hunter shoved his foot in the door way before she could shut it all the way.

"We got something YOU might be interested in." He said, shoving his paw through the crack in the door. Opening his paw to reveal a scrap of dark gray, blackish fur. Twitchy picked it up and looked at it.

"What is it?" She asked, feeling the course texture. Hunter forced the door back open.

"It's werewolf fur."

**_['Happy high school buddies is another ref of mine, My schools video club made a tree friend episode where we are dressed as the characters and we're messing around in school, it's not on you tube yet, but It will soon!']_**


	5. The first one gone

It has been two days since the incident with Red, and Twitchy was tired and unruly as the morning sun crept over the mountains that surrounded the town. Torch was gone when Twitchy stumbled to the table, not really caring where her house mate had gone, Twitchy grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down to watch the news.

Twitchy glanced at the news host, a newbie she didn't recognize. He was black and fuzzy but around his mouth, wrists and feet were all yellow. He wore a black square rimmed, and had a chin spike piercing. He wore a grey sweater with black stripes on the sleeves, which were rolled up to his elbows. He also wore a brown cargo vest that had many bulging pockets, and a black wrist band on his left wrist. He also wore a pair of black jeans and black canvas shoes. On his arm was a black leather satchel, and he had a camera that dangled from around his neck. He seemed to look a bit annoyed.

"Hello Tree Town, I am Cuz, this town's NEW reporter! I am so happy to be here." Twitchy raised her eyebrow at the thick sarcastic voice of his, her town wasn't that bad.

"I'm here researching, the, uhh, what am I studying here again, Starr?" A light brown paw moves across the screen.

"Your studying the Werewolf sightings" A higher pitched voice says from off screen, Cuz glared angrily at the off screen cameraman.

"What? You mean I got stuck with this case? Damn my boss! I wanted to cover the competitors for Dark Days in Mall history, who got that case instead?" He asked angrily. There was a pause from the cameraman, then some shifting pages.

"Uh, let's see, hmm, It's that one guy you hate so much." The high pitch voice said again. Cuz snorted.

"Darn my rival from Channel 13, Boulder City news, DARN YOU!" he said that in an announcer voice. The cameraman chuckled slightly. Cuz stood back up, and grabbed the microphone.

"Anyway, I am Cuz and I will be interviewing the witnesses, so please call if you have any reports." Sighing, Cuz told the camera man to shut the camera off. The chinchilla put the camera down. Starr was a light brown chinchilla with a light yellow stomach and a tan triangle in between his eyes. He wished he could go back to his store and sell more pottery, not being a cameraman for this guy, Cuz.

Starr glanced down at the camera in his paws and noticed an etch in the side. The words spelled out 'FAN-TASTIC' Starr looked up suddenly as a shadow made the letters disappeared. Cuz stood there, holding out one of his fuzzy, yellow paws. Starr passed him the camera.

"Okay Starr, I can take this over for now, you can head back to your store now." He said, waving a paw in the air. Starr Grinned and grabbed his clay covered apron on the curb.

"I'll catch up with ya later, okay?" He called to Cuz, who was already half way down the street. Cuz turned to blankly look at him.

"Don't worry about it, just keep working!" He waved at the brown chinchilla. Starr's ears dropped slightly. But perked up again, that meant he didn't have to work for this sarcastic bee anymore.

"Alrighty then! I'll see ya around!" Starr said, running into his store. Cuz frowned at the chinchilla and walked back the other way.

Twitchy was walking down the street, walking her dog, Buck, a gray and white husky mix. She was focused on the news report from earlier, the bee, Cuz maybe, wasn't sure that the werewolf was real, and now, Twitchy was thinking the same.

"Twitchy! Hey Twitchy! We have another half dead one, he was lying out in the woods! And we got two more dead!" Twitchy turned to see Reuger beckoning her into the hospital that she had just passed. She tied Buck to a pole and rushed inside, she wasn't a doctor, but she could still help.

Clove was standing over a familiar figure, Diego. His arm was missing, but a cooler sat next to a table. He was curled into a fetal position, teeth clenched as he shivered. Most of his quills we're missing, but the few that we're still there had the same type of fur that Hunter and Areo had given her.

"Did the werewolf do this?" Twitchy asked, keeping her distance from the scene. Clove nodded her head.

"I think we can reattach his arm, so he can keep his job." Clove turned to Giggles who stood a little way off, "We need to put him under, I need to reattach this arm before it's too late!" Giggles nodded, and ran off to find the **anesthesiologist.**

"**Who are the dead?" Twitchy asked, Clove looked up at her, then pointed at two tables, each with a form under a white cloth, blood stained both clothes. Twitchy saw a sleeping figure on a bench, it was Pastel. She knew something was wrong, Pastel, like most bats, slept upside down, and the other problem was that Blacki was nowhere to be seen. Twitchy walked over to Pastel and shook her gently.**

"**Pastel? Where's Blacki?" she asked quietly. Pastel's single eye teared up and she pointed at one of the forms. Twitchy stood up and lifted the cloth silently. She felt the entire room train their eyes on her. Under the cloth lay Blacki. Both his eyes closed. He almost appeared to be sleeping, but she knew he wasn't.**

**The other figure got chuckles from around the room, it was Disco bear. Twitchy dropped the cloth down disdainfully. **

"**Good, he deserved to die." She said, nose in the air. Seconds later, Clove, Giggles and Diego rushed into a room and the room filled with guest was quiet again.**

"**So, umm, this is a little weird, who wants pizza?" that was the sky blue and red wolf, West. He seemed to look a little uncomfortable, not really knowing any one here. Rose, who stood a few feet away from Twitchy, raised her hands.**

"**I would love some pizza! I patrolled all night and now I'm hungry!" She said, grinning around the room.**

"**Pizza would be nice, Anyone else?" Reuger said, crossing his arms and twitching his tail.**

"**As long as there's beans and cornbread!" Torch said, chuckling as a few of his old army friends gagged, sick and tired of the years spent eating the stuff. The rest of the group agreed to pizza and they all headed toward the pizzeria. **

**Twitchy walked in first and jumped the counter, and disappeared into the kitchen. She returned moment's later, arm in arm with Russell. Twitchy wore an apron, ready to cook, while Russell wore his usual. **

"**What ye want?" Russell asked, Everyone looked up at the menu and ordered a few pizzas. Nodding, Russell and Twitchy walked back into the kitchen.**

"**So, Torch, you jealous?" Reuger said, elbowing Torch in the side. Torch glared at Reuger.**

"**No way! Twitchy and Russell are a great couple, but I'm thinkin bout asking Lammy out." Torch stated plainly. Reuger raised an eyebrow.**

"**Then ask her." He grinned.**

"**I'll ask Lammy when it's the right time!" He snapped.**

"**Ask me what?" Torch froze suddenly, his quills bristling slightly. Turning slowly, he gazed into the eyes of his crush. The light purple and white lamb smiled shyly at him. Torch loosened his tie a little, and smiled weakly at her.**

"**So, what we're you going to ask me, Torch?" Lammy said quietly. Torch looked around and saw Twitchy grinning at him, a look in her eyes. Reuger poked him in the side.**

"**I.. uh… wa.. wanted to know… if.. you uh… wanted to… um… go see a movie with…me?" he said, taking on the family stutter. Lammy grinned and threw her arms around the Gray and red porcupine.**

"**I thought you would never ask!" She said happily. Torch blushed slightly. **

"**Here! Let's eat!" Twitchy laughed, placing the pizza on the table. The group turned angry and attacked the pizza like the animals they we're. **

"**Hey Twitchy, isn't that Stache?" Torch said, looking out the window. Twitchy glanced out and saw her cat walking across the street.**

**Stache was a gray and white Maine coon with a little black 'mustache' on his lip. Stache's long fluffy tail waved back and forth as he paraded across the street. His green brown eye's glanced back and forth, until he glanced at the pizzerias window and spotted her looking at him. He stalked through the door and jumped on the table, glaring at her.**

"**Stache? What are you doing here?" She asked, eyes narrowing. Stache glared at her, his own eyes narrowing.**

"**You never fed me this morning!" He hissed. The group recoiled from the talking cat. Twitchy glared at the cat.**

"**Remember, no talking in public!" she snapped at the cat. Stache gave Twitchy a death look, snatched her pizza off her plate, and trotted back out the door. **

"**Well, that was weird" Rose said, rolling her eyes.**

**The couple sat on the bench, secluded in the shadows, avoiding the light. The white cat and the blue wolf. They kissed every so often, and leaned close to each other.**

"**Today was great, West" the white cat, Rose, said quietly. The wolf grinned at her, pointed teeth glinting in the low light.**

"**Other than Twitchy's cat killing everyone?" He chuckled.**

"**Yeah, other than that!" Rose laughed. Her gray eyes glittered as they met West's eyes. The leaned back on the bench and looked up at the sky. **

"**Hey! You two! You're supposed to be on patrol like the rest of us!" Reuger came storming out of the bushes, tail bristled. West glared at him.**

"**Dude, we're only taking a break!" he snapped. Reuger glared at him more.**

"**Taking a break when you arrived only a half an hour ago!" he snapped. West grinned at him.**

"**Don't spray Reu, we'll get back to work." West said, he grabbed Rose's paw and they went down the road. Reuger shook his head and continued walking in the opposite direction.**

**There was the sudden sound of crashing through foliage and breaking branches. Reuger flashed his gun out of the holster and pointed it toward the sound. He saw a flash of gray fur and put his finger on the trigger. He was unprepared for the fox to come crashing through the bushes.**

"**Stop standing there like a fool!" that was the cat who followed the fox out of the trees. Reuger felt his tail get grabbed by the fox and yanked under a light.**

"**What's going on here?" Reuger snapped after the fox let go of his tail. The cat glared up at him.**

"**We saved your life!" he hissed. The fox nodded solemnly.**

"**What did you save me from? And who are you two?" Reuger said angrily. The cat stood up strait.**

"**I'm DJ, this is Anton." He said pointing at the fox, "We met that first day, there was that huge crowd, remember?" Reuger thought for a moment, and remembered seeing the two at the little get together.**

"**Yeah, I remember." He said, giving the two a weird look, "Anyway, what's out here..." at that moment, the beast leapt out of the bushes. Reuger jumped back in fear, releasing a massive burst of skunk spray. DJ and Anton covered their faces with their sleeves, but the wind was blowing away from them, and toward the beast.**

**Snarling the wolf creature clawed at its face, giving itself long gashes across its muzzle. Its gray fur was soon plastered to its face while it cried in pain.**

"**Reuger! KILL IT!" Anton snapped, not one for anger like this. Reuger jumped out of his daze, and looked at the gray domesticated fox, whose tail was bristled up. Reuger looked back at the wolf, and fired off his gun. The wolf threw its head back and shrieked. Blood splattered the trio. The wolf looked at the group, face bloody and contorted, a huge chunk of flesh missing from the side of its head.**

"**Keep shooting!" DJ snapped, there was more rifle fire, but not from Reuger's gun, from off in the shadows. The wolf and the Trio turned to see what it was. West was standing next to Rose, gun's flashing as they repeatedly shot the wolf. But it didn't seem to matter, the wolf didn't feel the bullets biting into its body. It approached the couple.**

"**West! Rose! Get into the light! It doesn't like the lamp light!" DJ yelled out to the fox and cat.**

"**What?" Rose called back, unable to here the cat over the firing guns. DJ looked around panicked. He turned to Reuger.**

"**What are we gonna do?" Reuger looked panicked, he had no idea what to do either. But it was too late, the wolf had reached the couple and was tearing West away from Rose. They all heard the screams of pain as the wolf dragged the smaller wolf into the trees. The screams we're cut off suddenly. **

**Rose suddenly was in the circle of light, sobbing right at the edge. DJ looked horrified. Reuger fired off once or twice into the trees where the wolf and West had disappeared at, but nothing happened.**

"**Why didn't you help us kill it?" Rose suddenly turned around, eyes shooting daggers at Reuger. Reuger looked blankly at her.**

"**Because, I think I know who it is" he said quietly.**


End file.
